


[Emet/Wol]Stultifera Navis 疯人船

by Hageru_Kotoba



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Homecoming, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hageru_Kotoba/pseuds/Hageru_Kotoba
Summary: 那个不辞而别的无情男人，在往后无尽的岁月里将无数次成为你的梦魇，同时也成为他自己的梦魇。
Relationships: Azem & Emet-Selch & Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 4





	[Emet/Wol]Stultifera Navis 疯人船

我的朋友，主高兴让你染上这种疾病，你蒙受着主的极大恩宠，因为他愿意因你在这个世界上的罪恶而惩罚你。 

——米歇尔·福柯《疯癫与文明》 

他在梦中被逐出城邦…… 

水是晦暗无序的阴霾，流动的混沌，疯癫的起源——当他从梦中醒来，发觉自己沉睡在一艘无人的小船，飘渺不定的航行没有带给他前路未卜的慌乱，他的脑海不断浮现出水的知识。 

他从不感到恐惧，哪怕他无从知晓前路流向何处，莫名的安心却占据他内心大半，仿佛他很早以前便已习惯了居无定所。 

背叛与发疯总是在雨夜发生，他想。流质的水通常是做不到的，但它们如同试图摆脱前任的薄情嫖客一样狡猾，凝结而成雾气无孔不入，尤其是在下雨天，从天而降的雨水将整个城邦浸透在海水中，粉刷上丝绸质地的忧郁，而水雾趁机钻进人们的大脑，轻飘飘的理智一旦沾染上雾气就像被悬挂上一只沉重的镣铐，水侵蚀着理智，又加速它的下坠，然后城邦疯掉了。 

这并不是一条平静的河，隔着殷实的木板男人仍然可以清晰感受到水的悸动。汩汩流水让他回想起水滴敲击路面的声音，他认得那个声音，整个城邦皆由特殊纹理的岩石搭建，最古老的工匠大概在这里开了一个隐秘的玩笑——自上而下降落的时间差构成了奇妙的和声，而庞大的都市群为其提供了天然的扩音作用，消融在无垠黑夜之中。算不上天籁，但也给都市带来有别于公民事务的奇妙体验。然而时过境迁，竟然再也没有人能道得清该工艺究竟源自何种原理，自然市民也只能任由诞生于城市本身的音乐在岁月的侵蚀下逐渐消散。 

只有他会对浸泡在雨声里的城邦感到陌生，时空被打乱，预言的内容成为将来，命定的结局早已在遥远的过去上演。可是亚马乌罗提照旧运转，日复一日，没有尽头，没有死亡，那么也就谈不上任何救赎，直到有一天他对深陷抑郁的城市感到厌倦……他当然不记得发生了什么，他本就丧失了一切记忆，从他睁开眼的刹那，他就清晰地意识到在他的身上所发生的一切变化，甚至不用发动任何源自古代的魔法技艺。 

也许是失忆症，灵魂的以太与记忆紧密相连——他立即想到了这一点——超负荷动用魔法偶尔会出现这样的后遗症，曾经有某个人如此告诫过他。 

这或许解释了记忆的不安定状态，但却并未提供任何有助于摆脱目前困境的可靠信息。他试图逃离，然而一眼望不到尽头的水域使得一切他所能设想的办法付诸东流。几乎受本能所驱使，他总能先思考一步尝试聚集大气层中的以太，但始终不得要领——这里的以太流稀薄到出人意料，若非持有魔力普通的生灵能够在此地生存就已经达成奇迹。 

不过除了自己似乎也并不存在别的生物。 

他探出半截身子，嘲弄倒影中走投无路的自己。意外的是，与空气中荒芜景象不同，眼下小舟搭载的水域并非由纯粹的水构成，毋宁说是高密度以太在巨大的压强下呈现出流动的形态。 

男人抬起头，他看见余晖沉入地平，波涛刻上箔金，泡沫在拥挤的暗流中攒动，而灰蒙蒙的天空染上不详的黑云，仿佛落入夕阳与晨曦的夹缝，死亡的印象镌刻进时间深处，一场既定的审判已然在所难免。他站立不动，隔着氤氲的尘雾，惨淡的日光落在黑袍上，在衣料的轮廓镀上薄薄的金边。 

无帆无桨的小船，覆裹全身的黑袍，幽冥污秽的天空，还有深不可测的水域，现实比起想象反而更像梦境。他在故事中读到过，颠倒的晨昏只会出现在两种情况中，一种是审判来临前的世界末日；而另一种则隐藏在麻风病人谵妄的呓语。 

至少躺在柚子木做成的小船之上感觉并不坏，他席地而坐，周身环绕柚木独有的植物油脂清香。据哈尔马鲁特院图书馆的某本植物图鉴记载，柚子木具有安神作用，或许是受此影响沉睡带来的钝痛得到缓解。除此之外，传闻柚木能够在水中浸泡百年而不腐，因此死者之船通常由柚木制成，在他的故乡周边一些古老的村落仍旧保留了将逝者送还水中（生命的故土）的习俗，搭载尸体的柚木小船被送入汪洋，而他们的灵魂则会升入至福之境。 

他似乎做了一个无比漫长的梦，但即使身为神选之民也同样逃不开常人所受的赫卡忒诅咒：一旦醒来就再也无法阻止梦境协同所有关于梦的经历从发梢溜走——在他睁眼之际他还能清楚说出梦境关乎他所归属的城邦，而如今什么也没能留下。梦甚至悄悄带走了他的所有记忆，将他置于广袤无垠的陌生寰宇，悄悄隐去他的命运。如果一个人没有过来，那他也不会存在将来，一切都在当下的扁平时态发生，那么时间也就不会在线性进程中迎来历史的终结。剖开一本厚重的历史书籍撕下任意一页再塞进与它毫不相干的另一章中，偶然性堆砌成的世界与强行闯入的苏醒者格格不入，留下遗失的过往不知散落何处。 

总不可能遗失在梦里——怀念一个梦，多么荒唐与悲凉，因为他所经受的教育不断向他灌输：梦境不过是虚幻之光影，真理之臆见。 

但自从空虚浸染躯体，他决定自行寻找答案。 

颠簸和水波很快让他沉沉睡去。 

在一千个梦中会存在一个清醒梦。第二次启航①始于无人问津的神庙，他拨开层层莳萝覆盖的废墟，直到掘出记载亚马乌罗提立国神话的残垣断壁。 

那是在神迹尚未离去，人人享受上帝荫庇的时代。 

人类诞生于洞穴之中……手脚均为神的旨意所束缚，终生无法移越。他们身后的火把成为洞穴内的唯一光源，他们视墙上的火光投射的影子为世界的真理。 

一代又一代无人质疑洞穴的生存境况，直到某天其中一个人挣脱了束缚，他首先扭过头去看到众人身后的火把，然后是隐藏于角落不知通往何处的通道，他毅然穿过通道试着沿着向上的道路攀爬，直到从未体验过的强光刺痛双眼——他走出了洞穴。破天荒的拥抱令他头晕而目眩，沐浴在阳光下的他终于意识到地底的火把并非太阳。 

他没有独享地上的景色，而是匆匆返回洞穴打算告知同伴真相。 

石板在这里断裂，但根据常理第一个走出洞穴的人只会存在两个结局——要么被同伴杀死，要么杀死同伴。② 

所幸缺失的部分只占据碑文微不足道的部分。 

他借助月光继续阅读。 

……一部分人在挣脱束缚后仍然选择留在了洞穴，离开洞穴的人提出把家园从洞穴搬到洞外的想法，却遭到了反对。 

于是离开洞穴的人回到洞穴，杀光了所有留在洞穴的人，就这样亚马乌罗提建立了。 

曾有盲者③预言，若非哲学家成王，城邦必将生生世世受命运与时光所累落入兴衰循环。但他并未洞察到一个人人皆为哲学家的社会会迎来怎样的结局。 

假如他不再梦到你……

当他再一次从梦中醒来，在莳萝的余韵中思忖那座被焚毁的废墟与他的神秘命运有何关联。它们像一团的青蓝色火焰，扎根于他的动脉，源源不断地汲取生命，再归还水和流动的温度。

在那个一致④的夜晚，谁也没有看到他推开虚掩的大门，灰烬像一堵没有尽头的白墙一样落在他的黑袍上，不应该存在的月光指往黑漆漆的远方，他停留在无人送别的边境，抬头看了眼钢蓝色的天空，打量那轮明晃晃的月亮从何而来。

而那位流放的女诗人呢？她的胸口还别着蓝色风信子，来自城外的风吹开了她身上与城邦规格一致的兜帽，和他别无二致的栗色头发竟然在熠熠的水光中，含着泪。她被晨曦牵引着登上死人搭乘的柚木小船，岸上的人们替她解开绳索，小船随着水波晃晃悠悠直至消失不见，然后留下了一首脍炙人口的歌谣。

他想，人们并不惊奇她露出了只能由家人注视的面容，那是因为无论是谁，一旦被送入水中，便和死者没有区别。

疯癫是人身上晦暗的水的表征……流动的水，就像无孔不入的女巫魔药，凄苦却又无比令人着魔。正如城中那条环绕哈尔玛鲁特院中庭的河流，人们无数次从她身上连接两处街心公园的长桥跨过，称赞她是上天的恩赐，但更多的是敬畏与惧怕。他们把罪人们投放河流，然后宣布接下来是自然意志的领域，便能万事大吉。

处死同胞无论在文明的时代还是蛮荒的时代都被视为禁忌，而由水主宰的命运将要代替城市的行刑官作出审判……

西边的落日仍然——流着血，而从梦中坠落的他孤立无援，那么到了第二次沉睡的时候了。

廊下的分型纹理镀金熠熠生辉，光辉浸透的铬制地板如同流水斩断的楔石断面一尘不染。他试图寻觅先前的废墟，但凭空出现的高楼阻碍了他的视线。这里起先是雾蒙蒙的，待他恢复感知，他发觉自己身处一座半环形阶梯构成的室内，像是剧场或是布道院的某个地方。玄廊的清冷色灯光打乱了透过锤目纹玻璃的日光，给并排银纸镶边黑木檀长桌留下颀长的深灰色阴影。前一秒仍然是圣洁的场所，而后突然涌入了大量攒动的人头，绰绰身影如同树荫下闪烁的光斑，一时间屋子陡然跌落尘世的领域，他们彼此交谈，话题净是一些有关宇宙和以太的玄妙奥秘，室外一阵铃声响起后又各自回到座位上。随后进来一位稍显高大的黑袍男人，浑身流淌着学究气质，他没有和先前的人们一样环顾四周见缝插入寥寥几个空着的座位上，而是停在环形阶梯的中间一层，接着他的长篇大论。对于他来说，那人所说内容就像盖上了真丝的黑纱，隔着半透明的薄膜发出嗡嗡的响动，却让人分辨不出半点音色。他迈下阶梯试着靠近一些，在座的人们却没有一个对移动的陌生人产生反应，直到他经过靠窗的一层，坐在边缘的男子似乎察觉到了空气的流动，转过头来盯着他的方向。他看不见这个人的面容，但橘黄色的日光落在他的面具上，暖烘烘的色调正好映出他的几根深色发丝。那个人慌慌张张寻找一个看不见的影子，却因此打搅了身边的同学，似乎是被邻桌训斥了一道，于是那个人就此作罢，在邻桌的注视下又把目光放回了老学究身上。

很快他发现他不过是梦中的一个过客，无法对阶梯教室产生任何影响，于是悻悻地回到众人避之若浼的第一排落座，把学究的声音当作一台出了故障的老式留声机，手肘撑着脑袋沉沉睡去。待他睁开眼皮，面前滔滔不绝的黑袍早已不知去向，身后的人们纷纷散去，最后一位离席的好心人还不忘顺手关掉教室的灯，谁都没有注意到那个五感敏锐的男人和他的邻桌还留在原地。他们手舞足蹈地讨论，一会儿指天，一会儿摊平五指手心朝下，来生和转世，他只听得清这两个词汇。

看上去他们关系不错，他坐在原位，时不时抬起胳膊把不明言语的辩论当作懒腰的调剂品，在他又捕捉到一个词，太阳，之后，声音突然戛然而止。

这里哪有什么太阳，西侧的锤目玻璃早已漆黑一片，偶尔反射出的几滴光源均来自门外的廊灯。夜越来越昏，影子拖长了两人的黑袍，他看见邻桌摘下那个人的面罩，蓝色的眼眸，如烧然的火焰一般澄澈，比不存在的月光更加明亮。他惊叹世界上竟然有如此美丽的魂魄。而邻座，那个比他高出一个头的男人，不知何时摘下了自己的兜帽，再寻常不过的白发贴紧那个人的额头——

“你的明眸现在一定得回答……⑤”

他歪着头侧耳倾听，却没能等来回应，等到他后一秒抬起头，教室内的两个人早已消失不见。室内的装饰花纹重新排列组合，融化的水晶吊灯滴落到地上，原本坚硬的螺纹地板开始塌陷，重重叠叠桌椅悬挂在一张软塌塌的悬空地毯上，像是被音乐家的双手来回拨动的琴键，又像是被切换的魔方方块。他还未来得及反应便被卷入，又被裹着玻璃碎渣的漫长黑纱接住，像是不幸失足掉进湿哒哒的冥河里呛了好几口黑水。

他又一次从悠哉的小船上醒来，而乘上两人对话戛然而止的心跳还留在梦中。

那个孩子回答了吗？他会回答些什么呢？然后邻桌的男孩会怎么回应呢？

这一次他决定不再把脱离小船当成第一要务，无论彼岸是凶是吉均与他无关，他要将终日的时间都运用到睡眠当中，去重构那个魂牵梦绕的故土。

外乡人，他们如此称呼落叶无法归根的同邦人。

亚马乌罗提，一座极度排外的城市，居住于此的人们自诩神选之民，实际上并非夸夸其谈，不老的容颜、无边的智慧和天赐的魔力，以及星球其他种族的嫉妒，他们悉尽有之，还会有何不满呢？

那个落叶无法归根的男人，你还有什么不满呢？

随着做梦的次数越来越多，梦中的景象越来越逼真，城市的轮廓就像被一支钢笔深描加重，再也无法从脑海里挥之而去， 他甚至有些分不清这究竟是梦境还是烙印在思想深处的钢印。

在第七日的梦境，他终于得以窥探都市的全貌。这一次他从广场中央醒来，来来往往的人流刻意躲着他行进，他们终于发现不属于城邦的幽灵竟然拥有了实体。

当街道不见人影，远处的路灯被无形的黑幕一盏盏锤吹灭，他回想起了此行的目的——他要去见一个人，一个只需一眼就能认出的人。但在这之前，还有一件事需要确认。

他要确认空中那个可怖的圆轮是否存在，这是一个多云的夜晚，无星无月，巨大而悚然的光环被水雾晕开，将整个夜空照耀成海水的青蓝色。可惜的是尽管他看不见月亮，但它仍然隐藏在云后。

至于为什么他必须确认，那是因为月亮是一轮被琉璃杯罩框住的噩梦，是麻风病人嘴里呢喃的行灯，同时还是昭然若揭的命运。无论你逃往星球的何处，当你回头，它总是静默地散播狂乱的诅咒，并且不加区分地怜爱每一位夜路行者。

他把兜帽拉得更低，几乎快要落到衣领里，然后颔着头踱进最近的大厦阴影，似乎这样就能躲避月亮的视线。出于某种直觉，他把两只手环于怀中，尽量不露出皮肤，从麻质的袖口里截取些许暖意，然后心不在焉地把目光放在不远处一株将将爬上枯枝的紫藤幼苗上。等待是漫无边际的泡泡，把他包裹进软绵绵的幻想里，期间滚滚的思绪倾斜而出，载着泡泡漂向远方。他遥想起哈尔玛鲁特院玻璃温室后门摆放的整排矢车菊，还有某位友人从管理局偷出来和碘酒瓶藏在一起的苦艾酒，上面贴着掩耳盗铃的提纯葡萄糖标签，然后是半夜不知从哪里钻出来激起学生宿舍轩然大波的不死鸟精灵……

天啦——一声长叹，沉浸在散落的尘埃里——行星的一次回转太漫长了……

但他对抗的是寰古不变的宇宙规律，光是守株待兔显然不太奏效，在转机来临之前烦人的月光已经追赶上了他。目前月亮正处在夜里最高的位置，仅在铬制屋檐和藤蔓留下可供歇脚的阴影。他决定转变方针，四处碰碰运气。

然而紧闭的金属大门阻碍了大多数能前进的入口，将逃避月光的外乡人冷冰冰地拒之门外。一只孤独的亚马乌罗提幽灵，他在黑夜里长啸、徘徊，试图摆脱天上那轮怎么也甩不开的命运，直到他发现第一扇径直打开的、镶有破碎青金石的大门。

他曾担心过灯火通明的大厦只是一具空壳，里面架设了一座通往地狱的螺旋阶梯，但很快这个想法便落空——除了橘色的灯光什么也没有，空荡荡的大厅，只有四壁悬挂着亚马乌罗提特有的装饰艺术风格金属隔条，角落传来暖气制动的轰鸣声。室内明亮而温暖，屋外是静悄悄的夏夜。实在是一处可供流魂安息的静谧场所。而他也并不忍心打搅一切皆沉睡的后半夜，快步闪进电梯间，好像这样就能让回声关进身后越来越窄的电梯门缝隙。然后待一切平复，他再鬼使神差地按下一个熟悉数字。

指示灯在一串灰色的数字中间穿梭，就像黑夜里追逐烛火的飞蛾，他死死地盯着数字，看它最后停在了“13”。

电梯门打开，一切都在意料之中：一个人正站在窗边，月光在他的肩上落了灰——看上去已经等候多时。

“别来无恙，我的朋友。”

那么这样一来所有的事情就说得通了。

“希斯拉德？”

他怎么会忘记呢，那个总是挂着捉摸不透的笑容，一字不差地遵循冥王的指示，他的死亡使者？

“你还记得我，真难办……按照以往的情况，你不应该出现在这里……”希斯拉德无奈地耸耸肩。

“逃过一劫，或者是那个人有什么别的考虑。显然后者的可能性更大一些。”

他掰了掰手指头，和记忆里的那个人一模一样——他总是在内疚时低着眉掰弄手指，像一只委屈的水獭，从腹兜里要掏出他的真心给众人看。

希斯拉德，他把：“如果有什么能让一位冥顽不化的老古板做出改变，那一定是跟那孩子有关的事……”

先是一阵沉默，如果爱梅特赛尔克在，希斯拉德总是避免提及有关那个人的事，他很清楚这位脾气古怪的朋友会因为任何与他相关的字词就把所有人置于危险的境地。希斯拉德愣了几秒神，很快放下捂住嘴巴的右手，冲着安全的谈话对象露出微笑。

“希斯拉德，如果是你的话应该能更早发现那个人的存在吧。就算是我，毫无冥界恩赐的愚钝之人，也能清楚地看到……照进深海里的一束光……不如说是他在呼唤着我，太过耀眼了……而我不过是一具早就踏入坟墓的空壳。你见过那个孩子了吗？”

当他从喉咙里发出“光”的音节，他正背对希斯拉德望着诺杜兰特大陆坡的方向，澎湃的、无垠的激情缀濡在眼睛里，化作点点泪花融进深海，就好像他刚刚拾起童年埋下的宝物。

“还没有。他尚未到来，但我们的朋友已经帮他登记好市民了。”

“那么……”

他正想脱口而出，但又立即打住，思考了一会儿后，还是决定把那个词咽了回去。

“你自由了。”希斯拉德却不假思索地帮他说了出来，“无论是市民身份还是残缺不已的灵魂，像他一样，你该回到一去不复返的冒险中了。”

他却摇摇头：“他不会的……绝不会放我走的……如果是他记忆中的那个人，在听到这个消息会有怎样的体验呢？而我却感受到前所未有的……心悸。希斯拉德，你和我难道不是一样的吗？”

希斯拉德没有回应，只是挂着温柔的笑容轻轻点头。

“我们的躯壳连接着他的灵魂……原来哈迪斯的感情，是如此炙热又忠贞。你能想象吗，当我凿开冻了上万年的冰川，竟然发现雪下掩埋了一颗晶莹剔透的、跳动的心？”

“总是如此，我们的那位老朋友，看上去难以亲近，但却比谁都付出更多的感情。”

“但‘我’从未知道，那个人从未知道。”

“但愿那个孩子的出现能带来转机……“希斯拉德顿了顿，然后眼里满是不舍，显然他已经很久没有同其他人说过话了。

“时间到了，我的朋友，他会在那里迎接你的，像上次那样。”

“再见了，希斯拉德。我们还能见面吗？”

“当然，我的朋友，我会一直在这里等着你的。”

他醒了过来。小船已经靠岸，但落地的踏实感没有带给他宽慰，反而使他更加坐立不安，进而担忧起未卜的前途：如果一个人发现他只是杂念造就的幻影，那该有多么沮丧，多么困惑！

于是他闭上了眼睛，不去想尘埃落定的事实。他听见水浪拍击沙砾的声音，泡沫碎裂的声音，而后覆盖在死者家中的黑纱⑥把他包裹住，像是星辰一样闪闪发光的回忆如雨点般落到他的身上，他感觉自己通过漫长的旅行回到了故土，不顾一切投身到清凉的水中洗下一路上的仆仆风尘。

去吧，去到那里吧，他在等你，你和他本是一体。

他下定了决心。

“久等了，哈迪斯。”

拉哈布雷亚院图水馆的一本疯癫史著作中记载了水的另一项作用——净化。它不仅带走城市的疯人，还能让他们在不确定的航行中完成自己的命运。该习俗因爱梅特赛尔克席发起的提案而被废弃，最后一次实施对象是一位罕见栗色头发的女诗人，该书作者记录下了她的临终告白。

你离开我，去向何方？

——我这一别，将不再回，

永不复归，永不复归。⑦

写在最后的话：

*灵感来源是博尔赫斯的《环形废墟》。

*幻影14能看到灵魂是因为分得了部分爱梅的能力，私心猜测主线里的幻影局长也是同样的道理。

*故事的主人公是幻影亚马乌罗提的幻影14，因为杂念产生出自我意识，爱梅潜意识的防卫机制自动把不听话的幻影给处理掉。

—— 

①第二次启航：斐多篇中苏格拉底发现从物质世界的现象直接上升到理念界的真理存在困难，由此提出了“第二次启航”的比喻。

②前者比喻政治奴役哲学，后者比喻哲学奴役政治。在原版洞穴比喻中，哲学家被象征城邦公民的洞穴居民杀死。

③俄狄浦斯在刺瞎双眼之前无法认识到自己的命运，而在刺瞎双眼之后才认清了自己。这里盲者的认识对象从小写的人的命运上升到了大写的城邦的命运。

④《环形废墟》的第一句 No one saw him disembark in the unanimous night 中unánime / unanimous 一词的翻译一直以来成为一个难题，而中文译本选择跳过直接译为一个伸手不见五指的夜晚。

⑤出自由@AtlanticOceanPoetry 老师翻译的艾米丽·勃朗特诗集其一《你的明眸现在一定得回答》

全文详见https://weibo.com/7387734849/JlvWMsa6y?type=repost#_rnd1602154893211

（这首诗非常适合代餐！快去看！）

⑥荷兰有一种风俗，死者家中所有能看见风景、人物或者田里果实的镜子和图画都要盖上真丝的黑纱，这样一来，离开肉体的灵魂在他们最后的旅途中就不会受到诱惑，看到自己或者是即将永远失去的家乡。（《土星之环》）

⑦出自萨福，文中的女诗人是原创角色14的母亲。


End file.
